


Born Sleeping

by Arithena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Death, Mother-Son Relationship, lost of child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithena/pseuds/Arithena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad short fanfic. Mikoto talks to her first born son who was born sleeping. Will bring tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Sleeping

Born Sleeping...

Your father and I were happy when we found out we were having you. Our first son, my goodness your upcoming birth was a celebration of the entire clan.

You were not a very troublesome baby when you were still inside my tummy. You might give a kick or two and I would rub my tummy and sing the song 'Hush a bye mountain' you love that song, you relax when you hear that song.

I knew you can understand me. You were a very smart baby, I ask you small questions like 'Do you love me' you poke your little finger for yes. I never see a finger if I asked if you were asked a question you disagree too.

I decorated your nursery little blue, I was told you were going to little boy. Your father sang the words "It's a boy!" Throughout the entire compound.

The day you were born. I cried, your father cried...

You started to come a week after my birthday, I was in labor with you for a long time.

You were born sleeping. Your cord was knotted, you couldn't get your food, you were a very small baby but, you look so peaceful.

Your skin was pale, you had a lot of black hair, your eyes were dark brown and you weigh 1 pound, 5 ounces.

I wanted to name you my sleeping angel.

Itachi Uchiha. The name of your father's father, he was a great man who gave us the support we need during hard times. A peaceful man.

A peaceful name for a peaceful baby.

You were wrapped in a yellow blanket at your funeral, a white casket and a stuff weasel in you arm. Your father placed a pacifier in your mouth for extra.

When you were laid to rest I cried all day and all night. I was sent for a few weeks in the hospital for depression. Your death made us all sad but, your father reminded me to stay strong. You were now an angel there to watch over us.

Years later, I'm pregnant with your little brother. He was born a month after your birth. He was pale, black hair, dark brown eyes and weight 5 pounds, 1 ounce.

He wasn't like you...

He cried a lot and hardly slept as much as you did little Itachi. But you already know that...

The gods gave me Sasuke so you can watch your brother grow and play. I know you are always there for him, you are a very good big brother.

Sometimes at night I still cry because you will never wake up. But when I sleep I see you awake and smiling. All grown into a beautiful young man.

I came to visit your grave to tell you Sasuke's wife is about to have his first child today. Young girl, I know you will be there to watch your niece grow and protect her like you protect your brother.

Yes Itachi you have turned into the families guardian angel. I just wish you would wake up.


End file.
